


Eight Hours

by entirebutt



Category: N/A - Fandom
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-07
Updated: 2021-01-07
Packaged: 2021-03-18 03:47:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,903
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28611573
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/entirebutt/pseuds/entirebutt
Summary: A fic I did for JamesAB about his newest OC Jill and her tradition for the last Friday of the month.
Kudos: 1





	Eight Hours

**Author's Note:**

> Characters in this fic all belong to @ArtJamesAB over on twitter.

The incident began on the chilly morning of the last Friday of the month. What was special about this particular Friday is how it related to the Wilson Family. Dave Wilson, the father, always worked 9-5 on the weekdays but on Fridays his wife Gina had to work 9-5 at her job as well, and their son Jack always got up to trouble on Fridays so he was out of the house for most of the day. The last member of the Wilson family is also the one most important to what happened, the 18-year-old daughter Jill. Jill wasn't up with the rest of her family because she had nowhere to go, she had nowhere to go because that's exactly how she planned it. Ask anybody to describe Jill's personality and they'd say she was a level-headed young lady without much tolerance for the usual foolishness people her age got up to, especially when it came to doing stupid things for her libido, but that’s because once a month Jill Wilson allowed herself a full eight hours of being stupid. Jill was still in bed while her family got ready to leave this Friday morning, but she wasn't sleeping, no, she was waiting. Waiting as she listened for the front door to open and shut behind each member of her family. 

"Dad should be heading out soon." Jill thought to herself. Dave had the farthest to go after all and sure enough, after he gave his wife a kiss and a motorboating goodbye, she heard the creak of the door and the thud of it being pulled shut right after. 

"Ma will head out next." Jill immediately covered her ears in bed right as Gina's loud, high-pitched "BYEEEEE" rang out throughout the house. It was so loud Jill didn't even hear the door, though thanks to her mom's outrageous personality she didn't need it.

"And then Jack will take FOREVER to leave." Jill was right, anywhere Jack might've went was on the same block as their house, so there was no need to rush out. Sometimes Jill thought Jack might've known what she was planning and took his time leaving to annoy her. After another fifteen minutes / an eternity Jill finally heard Jack throw open the door and slam it behind him.

"OH HELL YEAHHH! Eight hours all to myself!" Jill shouted uncharacteristically as she exploded out of bed into a pose with her arms outstretched in the air. She was wearing a big sleeping shirt that was once her father's and some loose pajama pants. Jill stretched out a bit, having just got out of bed, and then pulled her big comfy shirt off and threw it in her hamper. Now topless since no one sleeps in a bra, Jill looked down at her huge breasts. While they were not as huge as her mother's, Jill's boobs were still big enough that most of the time they inconvenienced her. "The world was made with flat-chests in mind" is what her ma would always say. Today though, Jill smiled as she stared at her own tits and she lightly slapped the undersides with her hands for an amusing jiggle. Next she pushed down her pajama pants and underwear and kicked them away. As Jill stood back up, she ran her hands up her legs and over her bubble butt, less of an inconvenience but stares annoyed Jill; still she looked at it with a "better to have it and not need it" attitude as she gave her butt a little double smack like she'd done with her breasts. Jill turned her head to look at the small mirror she kept on top of her dresser, it was high enough that it only reflected her head and shoulders.

"Nice!" Jill exclaimed with a thumbs up to her mirror self.

Jill walked out of her bedroom completely naked, save for her socks', and strutted into the kitchen. She stood on her tiptoes to reach into the cupboards, grabbed a bowl and her favourite cereal, and opened the fridge. When she reached into the refrigerator to grab the milk, her right tit bumped into the inside of the fridge door which caused her to recoil and sent a chill down her spine. Jill stared at the cold interior and ran her hand over the area of her boob that touched it, taking note of her instantly hard nipple, the more she thought about the moment, the more it intrigued her. She stood there staring at the white shelves for minutes until finally she inched closer to the door until her nipples were centimeters away from the cold metal. She held her breath as she fully pushed against the interior and let out a huge exhale as her right tit smooshed against metal and her left tit went into the butter shelf. Jill shuddered and then said to herself...

"Breakfast can wait." Jill slammed the fridge door shut and threw the bowl onto the counter. She rushed back into her bedroom, anxious to get underway with the main show of the day. The reason Jill always made sure to be free the last Friday of the month, and the reason Jill was always so chill any other day was because of a little something she kept under her pillow. A vibrator purchased from Lovers Lane after a recommendation from her neighbor/"aunt"/owner of Lovers Lane Joy Winslow. A cool midnight blue toy of average size with a really good battery life, and after Joy applied some different coupons and discounts it was really cheap too, the more she thought about the toy the more excited Jill got. She grabbed her pillow, threw it across the room and....

It wasn't there.

It was around two PM when Sam Brooks got a sudden text from her best friend Jill in the middle of Sam's workout. Without stopping her sit-ups, Sam read the message out loud.

"Get here NOW"

"Huh? It's the last Friday of the month right?" Sam stopped her sit-ups for a moment to check her phone's calendar and she was right. 

"Must be something serious, I don't usually see her until the next day." Sam knew better than to interrupt Jill on *her day* after she did it the first time. Jill was so pissed at her she pinched Sam's neck anytime she caught Sam staring at someone for a month. Another text came through during Sam's dialogue with herself.

"PLS NOW!!!" 

"Oh dang"

Sam threw a jacket on and jogged across the street to the Wilson house. From outside she heard loud bangs and what sounded like running coming from inside the house. In a panic Sam banged on the door and shouted for Jill, assuming something terrible was happening. The noises stopped for a moment after Sam's banging and then Sam heard the running coming toward the door. She took a step back and got ready to fight whatever might be behind the door but when Jill opened the door, Sam traded her caution for confusion. Her friend Jill was very sloppily dressed with her shirt stretched out and her pants hanging halfway off her ass. Jill's usual hime cut was now messy and spiky like her brother's hair. Sam also noticed that Jill's eye was twitching just a bit.

"Good get in!" Jill grabbed her friend's arm and yanked her through the front door. The inside of the Wilson house looked like it had been hit by a tornado. The furniture was all flipped and turned inside out and all the shelves had their contents knocked to the floor.

"Oh my god what happened?" Sam asked her deranged looking friend.

"Huh? Oh I destroyed the house looking for my vibrator." Jill continued pulling Sam further into the house. As she was being dragged, Sam noticed that Jill had also pulled every shelf out of the fridge and all the dishes out of the cupboards.

"Sooo what do you need from me?" Sam asked increasingly concerned for her crazier-by-the-minute best friend.

"I need you to help me find my vibrator. Have you been listening?" 

"Why?" Sam wished she didn’t ask that.

"Because I'M RUNNING OUT OF TIME! MY MOM AND DAD WILL BE HOME IN TWO HOURS AND I HAVEN'T CUM ONCE!!!” 

"Just use your hand!" Sam shouted back as she pulled her arm away from Jill. 

"Sam. Sweetie, honey, this isn't about me just trying to get off to kill an hour, alright? I’m not just bored and waiting for dinner, okay? I get horny ONCE A MONTH. I NEED my vibrator." Jill pleaded to her friend while shaking Sam by the collar.

"Alright alright! Where do you usually keep it?"

"Under my pillow, but I've searched every inch of my room." Sam walked into Jill's bedroom and the destruction she saw in the rest of the house paled in comparison to what Jill did to her bedroom. Her mattress was halfway out her window, her dresser had all the drawers ripped out and had been tipped over in frustration, patches of carpet were randomly ripped up, her bed frame had been flipped up and the posts were now embedded in the wall behind it, and she'd even torn apart her closet looking for the toy.

"Jeez Jill" Sam took a look around from the entrance as Jill walked into the center of her mess.

"I told you I searched every single inch of my room, there is absolutely no way it's in he-"

"Found it." Jill whipped around to face Sam who held the toy in her hands.

"Wha-how- WHERE?" Jill stuttered in disbelief as Sam pointed at the pillow Jill had throw across the room earlier.

"It was in the pillowcase, you musta stuck it in there instead of under it by accident. I did the same thing with a tooth when I was a kid." Jill graciously took the toy out of Sam's hands and held it close to her chest, she gave it a kiss and then wrapped her arms around Sam in a deep hug.

"Thank you soooo much Sam." Sam blushed a little.

"Aww, it's no prob-" Sam closed her eyes out of embarrassment but when she opened them again she was outside of the Wilson house. She turned to face the front door and saw Jill pushing her out.

"Sorry Sam, I got two hours to do eight hours worth of cumming. I'll call you later!" Jill slammed the door shut before Sam could hope to say anything in response. Sam took a moment to stand there in bewilderment before she stuck her hands in her jacket pockets and started walking back home.

"Damn Jill is a completely different person when she's horny."

Hours later, Sam was sitting around watching a movie with the family dog when her phone rang, it was Jill.

"Hey Sam"

"What's up?"

"I just wanted to thank you again."

"It was nothing, how'd your family react to what you did to the house?"

"Heh they.. they took it better than I thought they would. After I finished I started panicking a little but it turned out alright."

"That's cool I guess."

"Hey when I get done cleaning up the whole house and replacing all the food in the fridge and live this whole incident down. Lemme buy you lunch."

"Sure... or you could lemme squeeze those boobs."

"Ehhh, maybe next month."


End file.
